


With the Wind

by cheshirejin



Category: Avatar the Last air Bender
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #15 AIR: "With the Wind" (Avatar the Last air Bender) cheshirejin</p>
<p>Title: With the Wind<br/>
Fandom: Avatar the Last air Bender<br/>
Author: cheshirejin</p>
<p>Chars/Pairs: Iroh<br/>
Genres: General<br/>
Warnings: none<br/>
Word Count: 540</p>
<p>Summary: Iroh spends some time preparing for the final battle.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Wind

  


The sullen sky blended into the ocean at the horizon as the wind whipped the grasses atop the cliff where he sat. The waves below moved in an ancient and unstoppable rhythm, water was an element he had grown to understand. He also could feel the earth beneath him, solid and warm the base of everything on earth, the earth itself. He had a grasp of that element too. Fire of course was his own element, he belonged to it and he owned it. But he was not here to commune with any of these. He would need new techniques if he intended to be of help in the upcoming war. He needed to gain a better understanding of this elusive element of air by whatever means he could. He was meditating on just that. Air was everywhere not just the gusting wind but still and invisible inside his shop. It existed within his favorite tea cup when the tea was a memory on his palate.

He closed his eyes and mentally reached out to assess the air around him. At first he felt the wind blowing against him as if trying to push him away from the sea. He concentrated a little longer and noticed the tips of the grasses delicately brushing his skin like so many feathers in the skilled hands of a dozen concubines. He felt the air caressing his body and it made him feel giddy, the simple pleasure of the wind on his skin brought him a childlike delight. He remembered the stormy days of his youth where the wind outside was a good excuse to stay in. He also remembered how much he loved having that excuse later on, when she was alive to take advantage of such a day. The memory brought a pleased smile to his face.

The fierce wind had been blowing outside the window of their home. He could still feel her arms around him and hear her making little sounds of pleasure, her breath against his neck and chest blowing hot and cold upon his skin. Air had been there as well, an unnoticed partner in their lovemaking. She has been gone for so very long now but he would never forget what he once had with her. He exposed himself, the warmth if his hand a counterpoint to the cold, biting wind as he stroked himself to the memories. He let his mind go where it wanted and tugged his body along with it with a persistent hand. Gradually he felt something different, a coiling presence within the air around him. It was as if he were making love to the air element itself. Soon he found his own air coming in ragged short gasps as he released upon the earth between his bent knees.

In the blissful foggy moments just after a thought took form in his head. Air was life. Of course this was not a breakthrough that would allow him to suddenly use airbending forms to defeat the fire lord, but it seemed it may be a step in the right direction. The sun was setting as Iroh stood and straightened his clothes as he headed back to the remote shack he was staying in.

 


End file.
